reviewcentral1000fandomcom-20200215-history
WWE '13 Review
THQ is one of the best game publishers out there. They made great game series like Saints Row, Darksiders, Company of Heroes, Homefront, Warhammer 40,000, Red Faction, Destroy All Humans, and of course the WWE series. THQ shut down in 2013, so the WWE series is going to Take Two Interactive. - Sound Sound is important in a video game so you know what the characters are saying. The sound in WWE '13 is ok, but it's not the best. The commentary isn't all that great, but it's nothing major. WWE games is known for not having good commentary. The Attitude Era mode (story mode) sound is really good. Last year in WWE '12, the story mode sound was off. There mouths didn't move to the words, but in WWE '13 they improved it. Overall Sound Score: 8.5/10 - Graphics The graphics in WWE '13 are simply flawless. The graphics are amazing, way better then last year. They improved the entrances and it looks life-like. When you punch someone it looks like there hand is connecting with the body, unlike last year where you could kinda tell that the hand didn't connect that well, but on a side note, WWE '13 has more glitches then last year, because this year they focused more on the graphics then the glithces, but the glithces doesn't bother me. Overall Graphics Score: 9/10 - Story The story in WWE '13 is called the Attitude Era mode. In Attitude Era mode, you can travel back in time and re-live some great matches from when I was a kid. Like when Undertaker threw Mankind off of the cell,EPIC!!!!! I really enjoyed the Attitude Era mode, it bought back memories, but in Attitude Era mode there are some glitches, but there barely noticable. Overall Story Mode: 9.5/10 - Modes In WWE '13 they have awesome gameplay modes. Like you can create an arena, a wrestler, and basically any type of wrestler you want (including Divas) The online in WWE '13 isn't all that great. Like you can play online and download items from Community Creatons, but sometimes when your online it would either take forever, or freeze up on you. So the online isn't that good, but the universe mode is. Last year WWE '12 introduced WWE Universe 2.0 and now this year it made a return with WWE Univers 3.0. It is great!!!! They give you matches and you can make any WWE Superstar champion. You can make John Cena the cruiserweight champion if you want. The Exibition is where you basically chose a type of match and a Superstar or Diva...and fight!!!! Overall Modes: 9/10 - Gameplay The gameplay in WWE '13 is ok. The controls are very easy to use, but if your using weapons, they sometimes glitch. The gameplay itself isn't all that bad. The controls are easy (once you get the hang of it) If your not using weapons, you shouldn't have any problems with glitches. Overall Gameplay: 8.5/10 - Summary WWE '13 is a great game to play (if your a WWE fan) I would totally recommend this to my friends. WWE '13 is great, but the online and the glitches can be annoying at times. Overall Score: 8.9/10